Only Good Friends
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: Ichigo is a lonely high school student whom can't look at life in a bright light. He cannot stand to hang out with anyone. Once he meets a young woman whom is constantly happy, she begins to change his mind and perspective on life.
1. Chapter 1

Every story has a place to start, every story has the core of it. My story was shared. Not with any particular human being, but the demons who invaded me at a young age. It was a disease that tainted me. It was well-known as 'hate' that destroyed me each and every day.

I was only in high school. It was my senior year. I hated showing up to school so early in the morning. I hated seeing the smiling students who pretended to be my friend.

I hated them all.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I want you to read this next page". I stood up with my English book in my hand. With a monotone voice I read the whole page like told and sat back down.

She always called on me. I knew it was because she had a huge crush on me. Thankfully this is my last year here.

"Thank you Kurosaki, now before class lets out. I wanted to tell you all that tomorrow, you'll have a new teacher. I will no longer be here". She sounded pissed off. Must be a young broad then.

What pisses me off about 'new teachers' is that everyone acts as if they are so much more special. As if they are from a different planet and should be praised. In reality, they aren't.

After class ended a few classmates walked up to me. "Hey Ichigo, after school today we're going to the mall, you should come with us!" A nagging girl with too much makeup was screaming. "No". I stated and began to look at my book.

She left me alone at that. You see, I love to read. So you can only imagine why I get pissed off when people made me look away from the book, only to hear something dumb come out of their moth and waste my damn time.

Reason being, it opended me up to a whole new world that I could imagine. A place full of happiness and love. A place other than here. One day I'll be away from here. Either it be Aliens that take me away or something from a different dimension. What ever it is, I'm ready for it. I'm ready to just leave this place already.

I'm sick of the girls in this school who only want my cock and not me as a person, or not even trying to be themselves. They all force themselves to act alike. It's as if no original personality exists in this school.

One day I'll be rid of this place. Then I will find that one woman who will be different from the others. She will be kind heart'd that will only want to be around me as a person and not constantly want to fuck me. She will be my Goddess.

As the next class started up I put my book away.

I began to drift away, mentally as the teacher began to talk. I began to think about how wonderful it'd be if I could meet one person who can surprise me with their knowledge.

Slowly I began to drift into a slumber. I started to vanish from the physical world and into my own.

My dreams seem to be the same now of days. Just a black abyss. Falling into a hole of nothing. Is that where my life is going now? What am I doing?

"Kurosaki-kun". A soft voice spoken to me. Everything faded to white. I was no longer falling. "Who's there?" I asked. "kurosaki-kun!" It was a woman's voice. It was sharp yet gentle. It calmed my heart.

"Ichigo Kurosaki! Wake up!" The sensei slapped the back of my head with a small booklet. I sat straight up and looked around. At first my view was fuzzy. It began to adjust to the light in the room. "You always sleep in my class!" The sensei shouted at me some more. "Because you blab all the time!" I shouted.

It was silent between us for what seemed to be forever.

"Get out!" He shouted at me. I picked up my things and walked home. Luckily nobody was home and my dad doesn't come home till eleven.

Once I am down my street I see a moving truck next door. New neighbors are just great. I bet its a whole family that just enjoy meeting everyone in town too. Always having parties and such.

What a fucking pain.

As the moving truck began to leave and I got closer I gotten a peak inside the gates. A small woman with long orange hair. As she began to turn around, we made eye contact. I felt embarrassed that she caught me looking into the gates at her. "Hello!" She shouted at me. I walked up to the closed gate. "Do you live around here?" She asked running up to me and opening the gate up.

"Yeah, I live a few houses down." She began to study me.

"You go to Karakura High School right?" She grinned.

I put my hand on the back of my neck. "Yeah, sadly". She sighed. "Why aren't you in school?" She probed me. "I got sent out and didn't see the point in staying at school". She began to chuckle. "Well I can tell you this, school may seen hard now, but once you are out of college and such, you'll miss it".

I looked into her big beautiful eyes. "And I can tell you this, I highly doubt it". She grinned at me while turning away. "You say that now, but trust me. You'll miss these days as a high schooler". My eyes instantly looked at her ass as she began to walk away.

Wait. Am I really looking at her in such a sexual manner!? I jogged home and rushed myself into my room.

Never have I thought like this. Sure I've had sex and all. The feeling of 'want' or 'need' someone has happened to me.

My heart is racing. What kind of bullshit is this?

I barley know her, we didn't even flirt. Why am I thinking of her!?

Maybe I should just sleep it off.

Quickly I strip down to my boxers and lay on my mattress.

Fuckin' stupid...

The next day I was late. In the middle of walking she ran up to my out of breath. "Hey!" She shouted. She was wearing a long business woman's suit and short heels with glasses with her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Looks like we are going the same way". She smiled at me. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. "It's not even ten in the morning yet". She began to give me a bigger smile. "Because today is my first day at my new job and I'm so excited!" She began to swing around.

Wait a second...

"You're a teacher?" I asked.

She blushed. "I was hoping to keep it a secret and kind of surprise you for whenever I seen you in the hallways at school, so you've caught me". "Oh yeah, I'm Orihime Inoue, and you are?" She looked up at me.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, nice to meet you". As I looked down at her I realized I could see some of her cleavage.

As quickly as I could, I looked directly at the street and at my feet.

"So Mr. Kurosaki, to be honest, I'm a little nervous". She clutched her bag tighter.

"Why is that?" I had to ask.

She looked off at the street. "I'm afraid that the students won't listen to me and will just ignore me as I teach. Or harass me, there are so many things that could go wrong. So I know that if I try my hardest to keep my head up, nothing will faze me". She began to glow towards the end of her sentence.

It kind of amazed me when someone could actually be so optimistic. I hope things aren't too hard for her.

Once we got closer to school we parted and I decided to talk to a few classmates for the first time. "Did you hear about the new teacher?" Grimmjow grinned. "I heard that she was really sexy, yesterday when I was in the teachers office to talk to sensei Gin, I over heard all the male sensei's talking about her ass and tits. This is the first time an actually attractive female teacher came to our school. I bet you that I can pork her". Grimmjow grinned.

"Oh shut up!" Uryuu shouted at him. "What? You don't think so?" Grimmjow slapped his book out of his hand.

"Honestly I highly doubt that you can, you'll most likely attack her and it'll turn out to be some creepy stalker thing. Plus, she'd have to be some easy slut to wanna fuck you". He commented.

"Wanna make a bet then!?" Grimmjow began to start with this shit again.

"No". Uryuu turned away.

Happily that ended, but knowing Grimmjow, he will attempt to sleep with her just to prove him wrong and shove it down his throat.

"Alright class! Please get into your seats, I'd like to introduce you to your new teacher!" We all started to sit down and arrange ourselves as Orihime came into the room. The other sensei left after giving her a few tips on how to handle us.

"Ichigo!" She shouted as we met eyes.

I felt shocked that she'd actually call out onto me.

"I didn't know you'd be in my class!" She began to glow again in happiness.

"I'm so happy!" She smiled.

Looking around the class I met eyes with Grimmjow. "You are a bitch". He whispered to me.

I ignored him and went on with me day. Once she started talking, for the first time I paid attention in class.

That class seemed to have passed so quickly.

Once lunch started I sat with Grimmjow and the rest of the gang.

"So you fucking known her and couldn't tell us that!?" Grimmjow shouted. "I barley know her, we literally only had a brief conversation yesterday". I pointed out.

"And? You could've told us what she was packing!" Grimmjow stood up and grabbed the collar of my uniform. I snapped and quickly stood up. "Maybe I didn't care for telling a disgusting pervert like you!"

In a second Grimmjow let go of me and walked out of the classroom. "Fuck you all!" He shouted from the hallway.

"Great, now he'll bitch for the longest about this". Ulquiorra complained.

"Should've said something smarter Ichigo, like 'I wouldn't of been able to tell you how hot she is, you'd have to see for yourself' but you didn't and now we're all screwed with his bad attitude for the rest of this month". Uryuu bitched.

"Fuck it, I'm gonna eat somewhere else". I complained and walked out.

"Ichigo!" Orihime snatched me and pulled me around the school and to the rooftop. "Ah~, It's so nice up here don't you think?" She spinned around and looked at me.

"Why'd you snatch me away like that, what's your deal?" I sat down and leaned against the wall. She found a place next to me to sit. "I wanted to share my happiness with you". She began to go through her purse and pulled out a joint. "My happiness".

My eyes almost popped out of my head when I seen the joint. "Orihime!" She began to bust out laughing. "It's not really a joint, its just lawn clippings rolled up into some paper. I had to take it from some kid who was bragging about having the best 'weed'. I thought it would be a great prank to pull on you". She began to giggle.

"God, I don't care if you smoke but keep it away from work or school please". She looked at me and began to smile. "I used to smoke cigarettes when I was a teenager and do really bad things. Knowing me, I would pick up smoking cigarettes again if I smoked pot". I snickered.

"So you 'used' to smoke pot". She grinned and leaned onto the wall some more. "That is not up for discussion!" She began to laugh.

"Well, would you like a riceball?" She pulled out her lunch box. "Sure". I grabbed one.

"So Grimmjow wants to fuck me huh?" I spit out my food. "You over heard us?" I shouted.

"Yeah, I kind of couldn't help myself. I'm sorry. He isn't a bad looking guy, if I was still a teenager I would have because I had a huge thing for bad boys when I was younger, but now I am a responsible woman". I began to continue eating.

"What was your younger years like?" I questioned.

"A lot like yours, rebellion and lots of fights. I was that girl whom enjoyed skipping school and getting into gang fights. I had to fight the boys most of the time. Girls looked up to me to help solve their problems and I would do my best to make them happy. Then I found out I wanted to be a teacher and help those who really need help, even the simplest of things".

"You can fight?" Wow, on the outside she looks like a total sweet heart who doesn't know what a gang bang is. Turns out, she likes to crush skulls.

"So, how are you liking it here?" I asked.

"Everything is amazing, but that could just be my personality. Knowing that you were in the class I felt a lot less stressed out and comfortable. I'm so happy

A blush spread across my face.

"Your welcome". I mumbled.

The bell rang. Orihime quickly stood up. "Well, lets get back to class Mr. Kurosaki".

At the end of the day I walked home alone. I couldn't keep her out of my head.

What was she like in high school? She may have been a bad girl... What am I doing?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What're doing this weekend?" Ulquiorra asked me.

"Um, staying at home really. Might go out and run errands". I didn't even look at him when replying.

"Grimmjow is having a party and I am supposed to go, just to show support really. I wouldn't but you know how he will get if I don't go. Will you go with me so I'm not the only one who is in a shit mood?" He asked.

I sighed thinking about the last party I went to with Grimmjow. He always has a big ass party and I don't really know anybody there yet I ended up getting sucked off in the bathroom or closet and go home. Not going to lie, I kind of hate his parties, but I know how Ulquiorra feels in that situation. "Sure, I'll go". I mumbled.

"Thanks". He said and sat back down at his desk.

"Alright class!" Orihime came rushing in wearing her grey business suit and her hair down for once.

Once she started teaching I focused on learning and then slept the rest of the day on the roof top.

I was woken up by Orihime slapping the back of my head. "Ichigo!" She shouted at me. "You should be in class dammit!" She began nagging. "I was, but then... uh, you know?" Not knowing what else to say I just smiled at her.

"No! You are going to class right now!" She grabbed me by the ear and pulled me to class. Everyone started laughing their asses off once they finally seen me get caught skipping. "Here you are Mr. Souske! She thrown me into the classroom and walked away-steamed.

"Haha, thank you for joining us Kurosaki, I never seen her so angry. Most teachers ignore a skipping student. I'm happy to see that she is not a slacker". I walked to me seat feeling embarrassed.

It was the last class of the day and then I go home and get ready for that stupid party.

After class I went straight home.

I had to be at Grimmjow's around nine. That means I have three hours to nap. Then the two hours left to eat and shower. When I got home, I was greeted by my two sisters. After half an hour of laying in bed unable to sleep I decided to watch tv in the living room.

My dad came home happier than usual. "My son! You're alive and in the living room with family for once!" He attempted to hug me from behind by I pushed him back.

"Whats with you?" I asked.

"I am going on a date tonight with a lovely young lady for the first time in years and I'm happy to be able to be back on the scene". He grinned. "You're going on a date!" Yuzu and Karin shouted from the kitchen table. "Yes indeed! Around seven, we are going to dinner, then a movie". He was red. "She was so kind to me, actually. She came into the clinic a few days ago to get her breast examined so I already know whats going on there". I kicked his head. "You fucking pervert!" I shouted.

"Sorry, I gotten carried away! I'm just so excited!" He began running around in joy.

I looked over at Yuzu and Karin and they had the same surprised look on their faces.

After that I went to my room and slept it off.

I'm going to fast-forward to this fucking party. Of course, Grimmjow has to better himself by having a crazier party each fucking time. I walked in with Ulquiorra, at first on the outside it looked as if nobody was even there.

"Hey you made it!" Grimmjow handed us both a shot. "Drink up, the more drunk you are the more fun you're having!" He shouted at us. The music was crazy loud. I felt my head about to split because of it.

Quickly I slammed the shot down my throat then handed him back the glass. It stung my throat, I hated drinking. I never was fond of it.

That night I guess you can say I was hammered. I drank and smoked with random people. Then my other persona took place and I was flirting with random girls all over the party.

I ended up lucking out and not getting any. Around eleven I started walking back home. Then I kind of.. "Lost it" and I don't have any idea what I did on the way home. When I woke up I was stripped to my boxers and in a completely different house. My head was killing me and my phone was going off. When I looked at the caller ID it was Rukia. "Hello?" I answered in a drowsy voice.

"Hey, have you seen Renji at Grimmjow's party last night?" She asked. I had to think back to what I did remember. "Not that I remember, I think he had work actually". She sighed. "Thank you so much Ichigo, I have to let you go". "Bye". I said and ended the call. I closed my eyes and rested my head in the palm of my hands. My head was seriously killing me.

I sighed then looked over and seen a glass of water with ice cubes and Pain Relief Medication. Where the fuck am I? The suspense was really killing me now. I drank the whole glass of water and took two of the pills.

After doing so I gotten out of the bed. The room was a basic guest room. Plain white walls and a nicely made bed that I fucked up. Right as I walked out of the room I smelt breakfast being cooked. My stomach began to go nuts.

There I seen Orihime's back while she was standing at the stove cooking.

"Hey" I said in a low tone. She quickly turned around and looked at me. "Good morning Ichigo. How are you feeling?" She asked. "Really bad headache and I'm hungry, so I'm alright". I said as I sat down on the couch.

"How the hell did I end up here?" I asked her. She began to sound frustrated. "Well, last night I was on my way back from a friends house and I drove past you walking home. I picked you up and as soon as you were in your front yard you thrown up in your bushed and passed out in it. So I said 'fuck it' and took you to my place where I gave you a bath and brushed your teeth, then laid you into bed. Your clothes are in the dryer right now. I will grab them after breakfast". She started turn back around to the food.

"Oh, wow... I was pretty trashed last night it sounds". I scratched my head.

"Yes you were, don't even get me started on the sexual harassment you were doing to me while I was driving!" She slammed a plate down. "What?" I asked her.

"Right after I picked you up I asked you what the fuck you were doing and then you started talking gibberish and I pretended to listen, then you started grabbing me so brute like!" She didn't even look at me while we ate she was so angry with me.

After breakfast, I got dressed then walked home. Why must I pull this kind of shit?


End file.
